Enrya
Enrya ("Solstice") Silverblood is a mysterious, shy woman holding the Face Claim of Bleach's Yoruichi. Personality She hates when she isn't in control of whatever she's doing at that moment. She also refuses to be under anyone's rule and hates when people think that she is. She is portrayed as a headstrong, independent, sarcastic, well-mannered girl. If she is challenged or if placed in an uncomfortable position she will speak it. She can sometimes come off as cocky when her abilities are challenged, and she is not afraid to enter a fight if she knows she can handle it. Although most members of the Silverblood Noble Family have a temper, Enrya’s temper is displayed silently; therefore, when she is mad, it will often be kept in a hushed tone. She can be rather disrespectful and demanding when she wants to be and tends to push people away not wishing for people to get close to her. While she can be very strong willed and stubborn like her father, yet she also has a sweet loving and innocent side of her. She is very open but wise beyond her years. She has her father’s temper, which says a lot about her, though she is not as likely as her father to get mad. Enrya is very adventurous and likes to rebel. If she is told something she will most likely do the opposite unless she is given really good reasons as to why she cannot do that thing. Sometimes she can be quite a handful but she knows when to stop. She is very determined to learn everything that is put before her and she doesn’t stop until she learns it. She is also very open-minded to a lot of new ideas. She is a very loyal woman to those that she lets close to her. She is a rather prideful person. She backs down from no one and enjoys playing mind games with people even through battle. Enrya is also a person never to back down unless there is no logical choice. She can plan and think her way through her fighting which makes her very dangerous. She holds an air of importance and command wherever she goes; with family she could turn out to be quite playful and lovable. She enjoys taunting others and leaving them thinking. Appearance Her visual age seems to be that of a young woman in her early twenties. Her hair is long and semi-straight, as there is a bit of a wave within her hair which curls upwards at the ends of her hair. Her hair is a dark shade of purple and is almost always kept up in a ponytail. She also has larger than average incisors, which is shown every time that she smiles. Her skin is a dark shade. Almost the color of coffee when cream is mixed in with it. Her eye color is a golden color that darkens whenever she is in anything but in a good mood. The only makeup she wears is a light shade of purple lipstick that matches the color of her hair. Her body is indeed well-endowed and soft to the touch. She always smells like black raspberry vanilla. In the middle of her neck, directly over her vocal cords, is a transmutation circle. This is usually covered up by a choker or a cat collar of some sort. Her standard attire consists of a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, black stretch pants and long beige wrist warmers, secured by bands, and long beige leg warmers with light brown shoes. She has many other outfits it just depends on the weather, what she's doing, and her mood. You'll either find her in shorts, skirts, or pants. Rarely does she wear dresses, but she will wear them if need be. History Enrya was a shy and mysterious girl, always blushing when a cute guy would look at her, and always refusing to drink alcohol. She was all around a good girl who followed the rules. She worked in her mother’s music shop and even created her own instruments that were quite popular amongst their customers, she lived quietly on the second floor of the shop with her mother, enjoying life as a quiet musician. She has no memory of her father, as her mother never spoke of him or had any signs that she was married. The instruments she was best at making were stringed instruments, but her favorite out of them all was the guitar. She was in the age of her early teens and stayed with her mother, who was very old and sickly, because not only was her life’s work just a floor below her but also because she would be able to take care of her mother without worrying herself to death. However one day a series of horrible and grotesque events occurred leaving the good natured girl’s mind in turmoil. It was in the early morning, a bad storm was brewing up outside. Thunder booming as if it’s right up next to your ears and lightning being seen dominating the blackness that was the sky. She already felt uncomfortable with how this particular day has started, but if she only knew what would have happened later then she would have died of a heart attack. She had just opened shop for her mother when a shrouded and hunched woman entered with her son; who was tall lean, as pale as snow and wore all black, he scared Enrya so much that to her, his dark eyes appeared black and wild. Enrya’s mother was helping the two as Enrya continued to work on a instrument request that was almost due for its pick up date. Every now and again she would look at the two, her golden eyes staring at them both with fear and curiosity; they looked nothing like the usual customers they got. Most of their customers were either young children just starting to get music into their lives or famous musicians who they have now considered as an extent of their family. The boy turned his head slowly, smiling at Enrya he slowly approached her while his mother was talking. He tried to engage in conversation with her, and Enrya replied with soft yes’s or no’s not really wanting to talk to him. The more time the two spent within the shop, the more she started to have a bad feeling. She found it especially odd that the store only had these two customers when usually it was overfilled with customers, but then again she thought it was just because of the bad weather that was happening outside. Then it happened, Enrya’s mother frowned at the lady, telling her to leave because she had told Enrya’s mother something only for her ears, and she did not like it. The old lady wouldn’t leave and her son was moving uncomfortably close to Enrya, his smile wicked and malicious he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, holding her close to his form. His thin lips met her ear as he whispered. “I want your body and soul, give them to me!” Enrya tried to get free while begging him to do whatever he wanted to do with her but to leave her mother alone and alive but he held her tightly, the boy nodded to his supposed mother as she pulled out a Tommy Gun an aimed it at Enrya. Enrya gasped and closed her eyes as she heard a shot ring out. She didn't feel anything hit her and opened her eyes to see that it was her mother who was shot. Even so, her mother was still alive but fatally wounded. Her mother would hold off the two while she told Enrya to run. Enrya had no choice but to do so. Time has passed and still no word from her mother, Enrya assumes her mother is dead. Alchemy Waves. 1st Form: Sound The circle would be able to take the surrounding ambient noise and shift it then be able to redirect it and amplify it. The shifting would be so it would make it so someone can't hear it but it can still cause damage, for example if the sound is high enough it can not be heard but still break glass. Redirection would turn it to who ever she wants to attack. 2nd Form: Electromagnetic Radiation The circle would be able to generate artificial Electromagnetic waves by taking the composition in nearby objects to supply the conversion. 3rd Form: Surface The circle would send out waves that are blowing over a vast enough stretch of fluid surface. Some waves can travel thousands of miles before reaching land. These waves range in size from small ripples to huge rogue waves. She can even form tsunamis to appear. 4th Form: Seismic The circle would simply create a minute pulse that would agitate the tectonic plates at the widest range of attack. The narrowest would simply be the pulse that would go down and simply disturb the target area. 5th Form: Gravitational It takes the surrounding gravitational waves, amplifies them, and redirects them/absorbs them to an extent before a cascade of Gravitational force. The circle would simply agitate that pull and redirect it to the place of attack as well as amplifying it. It could be able to absorb the gravity in which case it would go until it reached optimal capacity and then send out a wave of gravity. She can speed it up to black hole form and suck in everything around herself. The black whole part would only be a few seconds because of rate at which the circle would fill. Trivia *Enrya is from the country equivalent of 'Italy', and since it has not been revealed in the manga, it is just labelled as 'Foreign'. She is the first of this nature on the site. *Enrya is played by the moderator Jacqueline. Category:Alchemist